


You Left Me, Now You're With Me

by TransparentFlowers



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentFlowers/pseuds/TransparentFlowers
Summary: Yuriy has a nightmare about his past and Mathilda attempts to comfort him.





	You Left Me, Now You're With Me

"Mother, where are you going?"

Yuriy's mother did not turn herself to face him. "I'm just... going out. That's all." She simply replied. Yuriy tilted his sideways in confusion, "Where are you going to? Can I come with you?"

His mother finally turned to face him.

"I'm sorry Yuriy. But I want you, to take care of your father for me while I'm gone, alright?" She softly smiled. She stroked her son's face until tears began to overflow from him.

"B-but, father's become really scary... He always hits me and I don't know why... Please mother, ask him what's wrong!" Yuriy cried. He tugged on his mother's coat sleeve but she gently took his hand off her.

She turned away from him and began walking away. "Good bye forever, Yuriy..." She muttered.

Yuriy stood there in the entrance crying his eyes out. He was absolutely devastated of what just had happened.

" **YURIY!** " a voice suddenly be yelled at him. Yuriy shuddered at the voice, knowing very well who that belonged to.

" **YURIY IVANOV, GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OVER HERE!!** "

"I'm coming father." He called back.

Yuriy slowy began walking, tears still rushing down his eyes as the harsh voice kept calling his name.

" **YURIY!!** " it called once.

"YURIY!" it called again, but got a bit softer.

"Yuriy!" the voice turned very soft, like a flower petal.

"Yuriy, please wake up!" it sounded like, a girl was calling him.

Yuriy suddenly tripped on to the ground, as the atmosphere around him became pitch black.

He closed his eyes...

"Yuriy!!"

 

* * *

 

Yuriy's eyes opened in shock as he bolted up from his bed. He looked around his room, only to find his girlfriend Mathilda right beside him.

"Oh Yuriy, I'm so glad you're awake!" I got so worried about you." she smiled widely as wiped her eyes.

 _'Was she crying too?'_ Yuriy pondered as he looked at her.

"You started crying in your sleep and I started panicking. Just what were you dreaming about?" she asked him worriedly.

Yuriy felt his face. His cheeks were still wet so he was indeed crying. "Well, I had a shitty nightmare, so I'm not surprised." he responded.

Mathilda wiped away his remaining tears, "What kind of nightmare was it?" she asked. Yuriy replied, "It was just about my past with my mother. Ugh, I can't believe I still _think_ about her."

Mathilda rubbed his back to comfort him. "Well, maybe it's a sign that you miss her." She guessed. Yuriy looked at her in disbelief, "If that's the case, then I really wish it wasn't true. I have **no** interest in seeing that woman again after what she did to me."

"Oh... I see. I thought that would've helped you in some way." She dropped her head down in disappointment. Yuriy pulled his little lover close to him around his arms, "I only said that because she has no right to call herself my mother. Who would want to love a mother who abandons her own child with his sorry excuse of a father?"

"I get what you mean. But you don't seem too worried about it." she agreed. Yuriy's frown curved into a soft smile.

"Well, that's because I have friends and a cute little hedgehog who loves me dearly. What more could I ask for?" he chuckled. Mathilda pouted, "Listen buster, I may be cute, but hedgehogs have quills and wolves like you don't wanna mess with me that easily!"

Her lover simply laughed, "Haha, I know, I know. But I love you more than anything else in the world. I've calmed down a lot knowing that you're here for me." She hugged him tightly. "Is that so? I bet you couldn't give me a passionate kiss even if you wanted to, hm?" Mathilda taunted.

Yuriy was annoyed by her sneaky attitude. He brought his lips to her and kissed her deeply. Mathilda's eyes widen in shock but she slowly melted into the kiss. She lovingly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Her boyfriend hummed as he rubbed her back slowly.

The lovebirds slowly parted their lips from each other. "Well, let's get some more sleep, shall we?" He kindly suggested. She yawned and lied down on the bed, "Sure, but we have snuggle with each other, alright?"

Yuriy chuckled as he lied down and pulled Mathilda close to his neck. The two of them slowly drifted to sleep together.

 

* * *

 

 

"Yuriy... I'm so sorry..." a woman cried, tears flowing down her face.

She peered into the window clutching a fist in frustration.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a story about these two. Just the thought of them together makes me feel so fluffy inside. I mean, they could work!


End file.
